User blog:Inferno Lord Red/PG Proposal: Sven (Frozen)
This proposal is about Sven from Frozen. What is the Work? The work is about Sven is the pentagonist of'' Frozen'' and its sequel. He is Kristoff's pet reindeer. Unlike the trolls, Olaf, and Marshmallow who speak, he is unable to talk. Who is she? What shas he done? Sven was orphaned as a calf, and nearly died before being rescued by Kristoff. The two remained by each other's side ever since as best friends. As adults, Sven works alongside Kristoff in harvesting and selling ice throughout Arendelle. Sven's role in the operation is typically that of a sled-puller. Though Sven cannot speak, Kristoff understands his physical gestures and expressions, even going as far as to voice Sven's thoughts aloud (to a surprisingly accurate degree) so that they may have "conversations." As seen in Olaf's Frozen Adventure, however, Kristoff's understanding of Sven is not guaranteed, specifically when Kristoff is too preoccupied to pay Sven much attention. Goodness Zone In spite of being a reindeer, Sven has the personality and heart of a dog, namely a Labrador. As such, he serves as a loyal and playful companion to Kristoff. To the mountain man, Sven doubles as a supportive best friend and conscience, often advising Kristoff to do the right thing whenever the latter acts selfishly or refuse to follow his heart. To talk Kristoff into doing the right thing, Sven's usual method is a dramatic look of pity ("the puppy dog face"). When Kristoff's stubbornness gets the better of him, however, Sven can be rather stern and no-nonsense, and will defiantly stand his ground until Kristoff comes to his senses. This can sometimes cause a bit of tension between Sven and Kristoff, but their loving bond continues to prevail, as does Sven's advisement. Corrupting Factors While far from dim-witted, Sven is rather clumsy at times, and can be easily distracted by simple things, such as frozen vines and snowflakes. This often leads to minor mishaps, such as getting his antlers tangled or getting his tongue stuck on Elsa's icy staircase. With a childlike outlook on life, he makes a perfect companion to Olaf the snowman. This side of Sven's personality also allows a close kinship with Anna, who he immediately takes a shine to, foreshadowing Kristoff's eventual affection for her. Because of Sven's childlike innocence and spirit, Kristoff sometimes acts along the lines of a protective parent; he will not abide to anyone giving Sven orders or commands (aside from himself), and was visibly upset when Olaf seemingly talked down to the reindeer with "baby talk". However, as mentioned above, Sven can be serious when he needs to be, and is quite the hero in his own right. During the climax of Frozen, he rushed into Elsa's blinding whiteout fearlessly, and battled powerful winds, freezing temperatures, and the hazards of crumbling ice, among other life-threatening obstacles—all without hesitation. He is also easily annoyed by incompetence, as seen in Olaf's Frozen Adventure, where foolish comments made by Olaf and Kristoff earned a disapproving look from an unamused Sven. Final Venidict Yes, He is perfect to be qualified just like Olaf,Elsa and Anna. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal